Sombres desseins  fanfic sur le destin de Lisa
by KittyLily
Summary: La vie de Lisa et David bascule soudainement.
1. Prologue

Prologue

David était encore sous le choc, il ne pouvait pas réagir à ce que venait de lui apprendre l'officier des force de l'ordre; il se retrouvait suspect dans une tentative de meurtre, cela lui semblait totalement insensé.

" Je ….. je ne comprends rien de ce que vous me dites, balbutia t'il faiblement.

Le policier le toisa l'air dubitatif.

- Je sais parfaitement que vous connaissez mademoiselle Griedvald.

- Bien sûr que je la connais ! Elle était stagiaire chez Kerima ! Répliqua le jeune homme, agacé par le ton hautain du policier.

L'agent Dieter Beckhmann adressa un regard froid au jeune président directeur général de Kerima.

- Vous aviez des raisons de lui en vouloir après ce qu'elle vous a fait subir, peut être vouliez vous venger.

David fusilla l'homme du regard, il donna un violent coup de poing sur son bureau.

- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis cette affaire ! J'ignorais qu'elle se trouvait à Berlin !

- Où étiez-vous hier soir à vingt heures ?

- J'avais un rendez-vous avec monsieur Hornig, l'un de nos fournisseurs.

L'officier de police qui regardait vers le mur se retourna brutalement, son regard bleu pâle semblait froid comme un hiver sibérien.

- Ce monsieur Hornig peut-il attester de votre présence ?

David ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde, puis les rouvrit, il fixa le policier?

- En me rendant là bas, j'ai aperçu une personne allongée au milieu de la route, je me suis arrêté pour lui porter secours, ensuite quelqu'un a surgit et m'a bousculé ….et puis…..je me suis réveillé dans ma voiture, sur ce parking près des bois.

- Comme par hasard ! C'est un peu maigre comme alibi ! Vous ne trouvez pas ! Le nargua le policier.

- Je n'ai pas touché un cheveu de cette fille ! Cria David.

- J'ai vraiment du mal à croire ce que vous me racontez ! Après les accusations qu'elle a porté contre vous, vous aviez des raisons de lui en vouloir, ou peut être que ce qu'elle a dit sur vous était vrai, alors vous avez tenté de la faire taire à jamais afin qu'elle ne fasse pas éclater l'infâme vérité au grand jour ! Ironisa Dieter.

David se leva brusquement et donna un coup de poing dans la porte !

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Hurla le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes convoqué au commissariat cet après midi à 15 heures pour un interrogatoire, en attendant vous ne devez pas quitter la ville, conclut le policier en partant."

David s'adossa au mur et se laissa tomber au sol. Sa vie s'écroulait de nouveau, cette fille allait une fois de plus le plonger dans les ténèbres. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté Isis, son assistante, quand celle-ci lui avait fait savoir que cette jeune fille à l'allure d'un ange ne lui inspirait pas confiance et cachait un être fourbe. Ces derniers mois, il avait vécu l'enfer à cause de cette adolescente ….. et maintenant tout recommençait.

Lisa entra dans le bureau et vit son époux, inquiète, elle s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Chéri, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux embués de larmes vers son épouse.

- Le cauchemar recommence ! On a tenté de tuer mademoiselle Griedvald, la police me soupçonne. Souffla t'il complètement désespéré.

La tristesse envahit le cœur de Lisa.

- Je serais là pour toi mon amour, lui susurra t'elle.

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son épouse, il se remémora ce sombre soir de pluie, quand, complètement dévasté après avoir appris que Richard était son frère, ses pas l'avaient mené chez Lisa: "Toi!"

Lisa: "Tiens, vas y, sèches toi, sinon tu vas attraper la crève."

David:"Merci"

David:"J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de débarquer comme ça, sans prévenir."

Lisa :" Je peux te faire un thé si tu veux."

David:"Je te remercie, mais ne te fatigues pas pour moi."

Lisa : "Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste ?"

David: "Tu étais là comme moi ! Je suis parti, c'était insupportable, je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis…..cette révélation ……je suis complètement paumé, je ne sais pas du tout où j'en suis, je sais même pas comment je suis arrivé ici."

Il s'était avancé vers Lisa.

David (d'une voix faible):"Merci".

Il s'était effondré en larmes dans les bras de la jeune femme.[/i

Fin du flashback.

- Nous nous en sortirons," murmura Lisa à l'oreille de David, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

À suivre.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

1 an plus tôt

Lisa se trouvait dans son bureau, elle décorait le sapin artificiel qu'elle avait acheté la veille, quand quelqu'un s'approcha sans faire le moindre bruit. Elle était totalement plongée dans son travail et ne se rendit pas compte que David était derrière elle et lui subtilisait l'étoile qu'elle voulait mettre au sommet de l'arbre. Elle étendit la main vers la boite où se trouvaient les décorations, étonnée de ne pas trouver l'étoile, elle fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant la scène.

"Elle était là il y a deux minutes! J'en suis sûre ! Dit elle tout bas.  
Elle regarda autour du sapin, mais ne la vit pas.  
-Mais où est passée cette étoile ?  
David s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, il posa une main sur son épaule.  
- Aurai-je une récompense si je trouve cette étoile? Murmura t'il à son oreille.  
Surprise, Lisa sursauta, elle se retourna vers son mari.  
- David ! Tu m'a fais peur ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver. S'exclama t'elle.  
- Oui, j'ai remarqué, tu étais tellement absorbée par la décoration de ce sapin, que je n'ai pas voulu de déranger. Répondit il.  
- J'ai presque fini de le décorer, il ne me reste plus qu'a mettre quelques guirlandes et l'étoile au sommet, et je n'arrive plus à mettre la main sur cette dernière.  
- Ne serait-ce pas cette étoile ? ajouta t'il avec un sourire malicieux  
La jeune femme vit l'étoile dans la main de son mari.  
-Oui c'est elle.  
- Alors, j'ai le droit à ma récompense ?  
Lisa mis les mains sur les hanches fronça les sourcils.  
- C'est toi qui a pris l'étoile !  
- Non pas du tout, je l'ai juste trouvée et je l'ai ramassée afin de te la donner.  
- Tu ne l'aurais pas trouvée dans le carton avec les décorations par hasard ?  
- C'est possible, mais tu semblais tellement ailleurs que tu n'as pas fait attention à ma présence.  
- Je parie que tu as fait exprès. Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.  
- Non, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger, d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien savoir à quoi tu pensais.  
- Je ne pensais à rien de particulier, si ce n'est d'anciens Noëls, et j'essayais de décorer ce sapin .  
David posa l'étoile sur une table et il prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, Lisa lui rendit son étreinte. Ils se regardèrent avec amour puis ils s'embrassèrent. 

Au même moment alors que Sabrina lisait un courrier, on frappa violemment sur son bureau, la jeune femme leva les yeux de son courrier et quand elle vit cet homme qu'elle détestait, elle blêmit.

- Richard ! Qu'est ce …… Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda t'elle sèchement.

- Cette société m'appartiendra de nouveau d'ici peu, et toi, tu te retrouveras sans emploi, pauvre idiote ! Peut être que ton vermisseau de petit ami t'embauchera dans sa minable boutique ! Se moqua t'il.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Répliqua vivement la jeune femme.

Il ne l'écouta pas et la bouscula puis il poursuivit son chemin.

David caressa doucement le visage de son épouse  
- Je t'aime ma douce Lisa  
Il se pencha doucement vers la jeune femme, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un tendre baiser.  
Ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime. Dit la jeune femme  
- Ces fêtes de Noël s'annoncent prometteuses.  
- Je l'espère. Répondit elle  
David regarde autour de lui.  
- As-tu besoin d'aide pour finir de décorer ton bureau?  
- Oui, volontiers, j'avais presque terminé de décorer le sapin quand monsieur David Seidel a volé mon étoile.  
- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien volé moi ! répondit il  
- Oui c'est ça ! Et l'étoile s'est retrouvée dans tes mains comme par magie !  
- Je l'ai trouvée c'est tout !  
-Pour te faire pardonner, tu vas m'aider à finir la décoration.

- Ok, mais avant, j'aimerais que nous fassions une petite pause.

Lisa fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois parfaitement ou tu veux en venir, mais je ne pense pas qu'un voleur d'étoile mérite de telles attentions, plaisanta t'elle.

Le jeune homme lui adressa ce regard qui la faisait craquer.

Lisa baissa les stores.

David glissa ses mains sous le chemisier de Lisa et commença à lui caresser la poitrine, la jeune femme émit un soupir. Leurs caresses devinrent de plus en plus entreprenantes, bientôt leurs deux corps ne firent plus qu'un.

Ils finirent de décorer le sapin, et accrochèrent des guirlandes au plafond, sur les vitres ils posèrent quelques décorations électrostatiques et firent quelques décorations avec de la neige en bombe. Environ une demie heure après, tout fut terminé. Ils regardèrent leur travail.  
- Je crois que ce n'est pas mal comme ça. Constata le jeune homme.  
- Oui, ce n'est ni trop surchargé ni trop vide, juste comme il faut.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, ils virent Richard entrer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?!!! Hurla David.

- Je te signale que ma mère fait toujours parti du conseil de cet entreprise, donc j'ai tout à fait le droit de me trouver ici .

- Tu ne travailles plus ici, donc tu n'a rien à faire dans ses locaux.

- Ha ha ha ! Tu es toujours aussi idiot mon cher petit frère! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que vais te laisser l'entreprise, à toi et à ton épouvantail qui te sert de femme.

David leva sa main vers Richard et s'apprêta à le frapper.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire sur mon épouse ! Espèce d'ordure !

Lisa retint son époux .

- Chéri, ne fait pas ça ! Ce type n'en vaut pas la peine ! Ne te salis pas les mains sur lui !

- Ho, mais c'est qu'elle se rebelle la petite binoclarde !

- Richard, vous feriez mieux de partir avant que l'on appelle la sécurité.

Richard s'empara de la photo de la petite Emma qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

- Ho le joli bébé, ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais parfois un accident est si vite arrivé, les nargua t'il.

- Dehors ! Tires toi ! Cria David.

En sortant, le cruel Richard accrocha volontairement le petit sapin artificiel, l'étoile et plusieurs boules se brisèrent.

- Ho, excusez-moi ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, mais vous devriez me remercier, car votre décoration est hideuse. Quand je serai de nouveau à la tête de Kerima, tous les employés qui se permettront de telles fantaisies seront renvoyés sur le champs. Ricana t'il très méchamment.

Il sortit du bureau.

David donna un violent coup de poing sur le bureau!

- Quel fumier ce sale type !

Il remarqua que Lisa était très pâle et tremblait. Son époux se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Que t'arrive t'il ? demanda t'il inquiet.

- J'ai ….. j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse du mal à notre fille.

- Il n'osera pas faire ça !

- Mais enfin ! Tu as compris comme moi le sous entendu qu'il a fait !

- Bien sûr que oui, mais je serais pour vous protéger toutes les deux, et si il ose vous faire du mal je le briserai.

- Il me fait peur ! Il est prêt à tout pour reprendre cette société, et tu sais bien qu'il est capable du pire, c'est un vrai malade.

- Nous l'en empêcherons, il n'aura jamais Kerima, il n'en est pas digne, cependant si toutefois je suis amené à choisir entre Kerima, et les deux femmes de ma vie, mon choix est déjà fait, je sacrifie cette société, toi et notre petite Emma êtes bien plus importantes, je pourrais mourir pour vous deux.

Lisa se serra encore plus contre son époux.

- Ne parles pas comme ça, je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir .

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je serai toujours là pour toi mon ange.

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet de la tête.

David et Lisa finirent la décoration du bureau.

- Je crois que c'est parfait comme ça, fit Lisa.

- Pourquoi faire cette décoration maintenant ? Nous ne sommes que le 1 er décembre.

- Chéri ! Jamais je n'aurais le temps de le faire plus tard, en cette fin d'année, nous devons faire les bilans comptables. Il y a aussi l'arrivée de ta nouvelle assistante, n'oublie pas que madame Ziegler s'en va dans deux semaines, elle suit son mari qui est muté à Francfort.

- Max s'occupera de l'entretien d'embauche, comme d'habitude.

Le jeune couple se dirigea vers la cafétéria d'Agnès, celle-ci remarqua leur trouble.

- Vous en faites en tête ! S'exclama t'elle.

- Richard est venu ici proférer des menaces, il semble prêt à tout pour nous reprendre Kerima. Il a osé sous entendre que quelque chose de fâcheux pourrait arriver à Emma, expliqua David.

- Ce type me donne la chair de poule.

- Si nous cessions de parler de cette ordure, proposa Lisa.

Elle sortit quelques récentes photos de la petite Emma et les montra à ses amis.

- Cette petite est vraiment adorable, dit Agnès.

- Oui, en espérant qu'elle n'hérite pas des grosses lunettes et de l'appareil dentaire de sa mère, et des poils sur le torse de son père, renchérit Sabrina.

David la fusilla du regard.

- Sabrina !!!

- Ho, c'était juste une plaisanterie ! Pas la peine de t'énerver !

- Je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle du tout ! C'était très méchant ! Répliqua fermement le jeune patron de Kerima.

- Si on ne peut même plus plaisanter !

Elle s'éloigna et prévint Julien qu'elle voulait déjeuner avec lui chez Wolfhardts.

Julien arriva au restaurant quelques minutes après Sabrina. Ils commandèrent à manger.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ! S'enquit Julien

- Hé bien voilà….je …

Elle s'interrompit et regarda vers l'entrée.

- Ho non ! Après le mal incarné, voici sa mère la sorcière ! Continua t'elle.

Julien se tourna et vit Sophie qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Tient, voilà la poule de luxe et le rat! Dit Sophie non sans un certain mépris.

- Ceci est une conversation privée au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Répliqua Sabrina.

- Je crois que cet endroit est de plus en plus mal fréquenté, je préfère m'en aller.

- C'est ça ! Vous feriez mieux de partir avant que la fourrière ne ramasse votre balai, garé en double file ! Railla Sabrina.

- Pff ! Vous êtes vraiment une pauvre fille ! Vous finirez dans le caniveau, d'ailleurs c'est que vous méritez.

Elle quitta le restaurant.

- Voilà Julien, à force d'entendre Lisa et David ainsi que Mariella et Laurent parler de leurs bébés, ça m'a donné l'idée d'en avoir un à mon tour.

- Sabrina, tu es sérieuse ???

- Oui, bien entendu !

- Mais nous ne n'en avons jamais parlé auparavant, et on ne décide pas d'avoir un enfant comme on décide d'acheter une robe.

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

- Julien, est ce que ….. Est ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant avec moi ????

- Non, non, tu te trompes ! Evidemment que je veux un bébé avec toi, même plusieurs.

­- Alors où est le problème ? Tu gagnes de l'argent avec ta boutique, et moi j'ai mon travail chez Kerima.

Julien posa sa main sur celle de sa petite amie.

- L'argent ne fait pas tout.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment sûre de vouloir ce bébé.

- Moi aussi ! Mais il faudra faire certains changements, comme trouver un appartement ou une maison correcte, au dessus de la boutique c'est un peu petit pour un couple et un bébé, alors je crois que nous devrions réfléchir.

- Tu as sans doute raison ! Acquiesa Sabrina.

Le soir, Lisa et David quittèrent Kerima main dans la main, ils ne pensaient plus aux menaces de Richard.

Sous l'abri bus situé près de Kerima une adolescente teinte blonde platine à l'allure provocante vêtue d'une robe en latex noir et de bas résilles les observaient.

" Bientôt tu seras à moi corps et âme, mon cher David Seidel, tu m'appartiendras à jamais. Ce stage chez Kerima me permettra de parvenir à mes fins.

Le jeune couple passa à côté de l'aubette sans remarquer cette étrange fille.

Lisa et David nageaient en plein bonheur, ils ne soupçonnaient pas un instant que quelque chose d'effroyable allait survenir.

À suivre


End file.
